Time
by momo-moko
Summary: Time has a way of changing people. But has it changed Serena Moon?
1. Chapter 1

hey all this is momo-moko here just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic but hopefully not my last...lol... i want to say that i dont own any characters except for the ones i made up.... i hope you enjoy and please review

Chapter 1- Serena

Serena Moon was sitting on a plane ready to face her biggest challenge she had yet to encounter. She was heading home after five years of being away. Her dreams had started just after her 21st birthday, dreams of pain and anguish. Of her old friend dying and in need of help. Trisha had flown all the way to America to ask her to come home as soon as possible as the world would soon be in great peril. Serena could not let her world die in such sorrow. It tore her heart when she heard Trisha pleading with her. Yet she could not forget how they had hurt her so many years ago.

Flashback.

Serena sat silently in the corner, watching as the scouts bickered among them selves. Slowly they turned to her. Their faces betrayed what they were going to say. She sat up straight to try and show her superiority towards them. ⌠Serena.■ Rei started. ⌠We don▓t really want you with us any more. You are a disgrace to be leader. The princess would be ashamed to even know of your lack of work in this team. We want you to leave immediately and not to return.■ Rei yelled at her and up and left. Serena cringed against the onslaught of her fellow friend. She looked at the others pleading with them that what Rei had said was not the truth. Mina rushed to Serena as the tears began to fall. ⌠I▓m so so sorry Rena can you ever forgive me. This was none of my choosing. I swear princess.■ Mina whispered in her ear. Serena looked at her shocked. ⌠You know. You have known all this time and you didn▓t tell the others?■ Serena asked her with wide eyes. Mina smiled and nodded. ⌠It was not my place to say anything little one, but please understand that it would be better for you to sit out for a while if you know what I mean.■ She said as she patted Serena▓s stomach. Serena flashed her a smile and bid her goodbye.

That was the last that Serena had ever heard from them.

End flashback.

Serena looked at the seat next to her and studied the little boys face. He was so handsome, with his dark blue eyes and his midnight black hair. All that had come from his father. Oh how he reminded her of him. She had never really thought of him, until now. Time had passed so quick, before she knew it that little boy was 2 then he was 4 and now he was 5 and now he was almost about to meet his father. The day she had dreaded. She was not ready to give him up nor was she ready to see him or the others. But if he saw is father how was that going to effect him, if he saw them he would never let them go. How was she supposed to leave once this was all over. She had no idea. It would tear his little heart to shreds. Yet what about hers. She knew she could deal with not seeing him but could she deal with the feelings her heart would send out once she saw him. She didn▓t have time to ponder this as the plane pulled up slowly to the terminal. Serena woke the little boy, ⌠Come on little man time to go.■ Came her musical voice. They left the plane and walked to the luggage depo. Serena grabbed their luggage and went to hail a cab.

It took them 30 minutes to get to the hotel. Once there they went up stairs and unpacked. Serena looked at the boy. ⌠Are you hungry little guy.■ Serena asked picking him up. ⌠Yeah me hunwey.■ Came his little voice. So they walked out the door and down the street towards the diner. They walked in the front doors and Serena was intoxicated with the sense of love. The memories came swarming back to her. Of all the times she was in here laughing with all her friends. But the one thing she didn▓t count on was that they were all there, everyone except him. Which she thanked her lucky stars. Luck was obviously on her side. She walked up to the counter. ⌠Hello, my name is Andrew and I will be your waiter today. Here is your menu and ill just show you to a booth.■ said Andrew as he handed Serena a menu. ⌠No thank you Andrew but I already know what we will be having. I would like a burger with a large side of fries and a chocolate milkshake with extra whipped cream on top with an extra cherry. And this little guy will have a small order of fries, a cheese burger and a small class of milk with a hint of chocolate please.■ Serena said with a smile. Andrew nodded and with a smile showed them to their booth. Once they were seated Andrew looked at her with curious eyes. ⌠I have not had an order like that for 5 years. Do we some how know each other?■ he asked, his voice full of hope. Serena looked at him and smiled a little. ⌠We might have but I don▓t remember much of my last visit here, it was one of the reasons that I left. You see I used to live here years ago and I was quite happy until my friends decided to make my life a nightmare. But yes I do believe we have met Andy but at times I wish I could have just forgotten this place altogether. Such happy and sad memories I have of this place. This was the first place I ever laid eyes on the man I truly loved. No that is even lost to me.■ she said with a tear in her eye. Andrew looked at her then and realized just who she was. ⌠Ill be right back I just have to put your order in and Lizzy can bring it over when it is ready. Be back soon.■ he said with a wink. Serena smiled at him as she watched him leave. She turned to look at the little boy beside her and noted that he was standing up talking to the people behind him. ⌠Endy Anthony Moon. What in Selene▓s name are you doing?■ Serena asked, pretending to scold him. Endy laughed and pointed. ⌠Twalkin▓ oo ew iends mama.■ he giggled. Serena laughed at his little words and sat up next to him. Her eyes must be deceiving her as she looked at the four people in the other booth. ⌠Endy honey time to sit down, remember the man I was telling you about on the big plane?■ Endy nodded. ⌠Well little prince he is about to bring your dinner so turn around and leave these young ladies alone.■ she looked him in the eye and he smiled at her. ⌠okaaay mama. I remebwa to behive nexted times. I▓s promissss. I wuv oo mama.■ he said as he waved to the girls and turned around and sat down properly. ⌠sorry for my sons interruption of your lunch. My apologies▓ again. Good day.■ she said as she turned to sit back down. Just then Andrew came back and sat down next to them. He smiled at her. ⌠Told you I would be back. Now spill, I want to know all about the past 5 years. And who is this?■ he asked pointing to Rein. Serena laughed at him. ⌠This my dear friend is Endy Anthony Moon, he is my son.■ Serena looked at the expression that adorned Andrews face. His eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, his mouth was hanging down. She smiled at his reaction. ⌠Andy close your mouth you fool.■ she said to him as she reached over and closed his mouth. He shook his head and looked her in the eyes, his eyes still unbelieving. ⌠What, how, when, huh.■ he asked all at once. All she could do was laugh. Serena was about to answer when their food was placed down in front of them. Serena looked up at the girl who brought them their meals. ⌠Thank you Lizzy.■ she smiled. Lizzy looked at her. Her eyes recognizing who she was. ⌠RENA!■ she all but yelled. Everyone turned their heads to the sound of Lizzys voice, even the scouts turned around to see what the commotion was all about. Serena cringed, ⌠Yes Lizzy it is me.■ she said as she got up and hugged her. Lizzy hugged her back. ⌠Rena you have been gone for 5 whole, not to mention long years. Why didn▓t you come back sooner?■ she asked as she hugged her again. Serena looked at her. ⌠I was never needed before, but now I am and I intend to fulfill that request.■ she stated. Lizzy looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Serena smiled at her, all the sadness disappeared and a smile formed on her face. ⌠And who might be this charming little man?■ she asked as she touched Endy's nose. Serena laughed. ⌠This is my son Endy.■ she said to her. Lizzy did the same thing her brother did, eyes popping out and her mouth wide open. ⌠HE▓S YOUR SON. SERENA WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?■ She yelled. Serena went bright red because the whole arcade was yet again looking at her. Quietly and quickly Serena got her purse and placed the money on the table for their meals, picked Endy up and walked out the door. Serena never looked back. She felt the tears start to build up in her eyes. No. She shook her head. No. She would not cry in front of her son. Not now not ever. She had promised herself long ago that she would never show weakness, it went against everything she now stood for. But the feeling of the scouts knowing that she had a son had just ruined her plan of staying unnoticed, of Endy not meeting his father. But little did she know that time was running out.

hey hey hey i hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

hey all this is momo-moko here just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic but hopefully not my last...lol... i want to say that i dont own any characters except for the ones i made up.... i hope you enjoy and please review

Chapter 2 - Darien

Life was anything but fair when it came to Darien Shields. Life had taken the one thing that had brought him pure happiness and joy. It had taken the sun, the flowers it had even taken the night from him. The scouts had tried to cheer him up but some how all there efforts were hopeless. He tried hard to get back to his normal self but he couldn▓t, not with out her. Life would never be normal again, not until he saw her. How he missed her. Time seemed to have stood still since she left, five years seemed like fifty. How it pained him so. Not knowing where she was, how she is feeling or if she still loved him. Never did a day go by that his thoughts were on her. But some how the days were getting better, with every passing moment he could feel his soul slowly rejoining to become whole again. He realized that that meant only one thing. She was coming home.

Darien slowly walked into the crown, his head held high, a smile upon his face. ⌠Hey there Dare what can I get you?■ asked Andrew. Darien smiled at him, ⌠Coffee, thanks drew, extra cream please.■ he said as he took his normal seat at the counter. Andrew looked at him with an odd expression. ⌠What▓s the occasion?■ he asked looking straight at him. All Darien did was smile. ⌠She is coming back drew I can feel it. Not much longer now.■ he said with a sigh. Andrew looked at him with both happiness and sadness. How was he going to tell his best friend that she was already here. That she had not long ago been in this very room. That she now had a little boy. To him he was not sure. But she mould not have cheated on him. She didn▓t seem like the kind of person. Because when she left they were still engaged. But had time really changed her so much that her feelings towards him have ceased. He shook his head to clear his head of thoughts. Thoughts that were not relevant. He handed Darien his coffee just as Lizzy walked out of the back room. ⌠Darien. Hey. You wont believe who I saw today. We all have missed her greatly so you wont have any trouble guessing who she is.■ Lizzy said in a hurried voice. Andrew smacked his hand upon his head. Darien looked at her wide eyes. ⌠Serena.■ he whispered. Lizzy looked at him and smiled. ⌠like duh Darien. By now I think the whole of Tokyo knows. Where were you like twenty minutes ago. She was right here sitting in your usual booth. But she had a sad look in her eyes. Oh and you wont believe there was a little boy that was with her. His name was Endy I think but that▓s not the weird part, he looked exactly like you.■ she said in a rush as she walked out the door. ⌠by guys.■ was the last thing she said as vanished down the street. Darien▓s eyes were as wide as saucers. ⌠Andrew is this true?■ Darien said with anger in his eyes. Andrew gulped, he had never seen Darien so angry in all the years he had know him. ⌠Ok Dare she was here but I don▓t think she wanted anyone to know. She wanted time to establish a sense of belonging again before she told anyone that she was back.■ Andrew said to him. Darien just looked at him. ⌠Thanks a lot Drew.■ he said as he walked out the door and into the sunny day.

She is back. Why didn▓t she come to me. What did I do to make her hate me so much. All I ever did was love her with all my being. I have to find her. But what if she doesn▓t want me around. No that cant be so. I dyed for her again and again. No I have to see her and see if it is true. I have to. If only to prove to myself that she still cares.

And so he was off. Walking aimlessly trying to pin-point her location. Yet he found nothing. Only pain. And that put him in more of a hurry to find her. He searched everywhere for her but he couldn▓t find her. He was walking through the park when he noticed a lady and a little boy walking slowly along the edge of the lake. The lady had long blonde hair, her hair reached past her knees. The little boy had midnight black hair that reached just above his neckline. Darien wondered if that was serena and the little boy that lizzy had seen. They slowly turned around and fair enough it was. Darien could not believe it. His heart once again burned hot against his chest. ⌠Serena!■ he yelled to her.


	3. Chapter 3

hey all this is momo-moko here just wanted to let you know that this is my first fanfic but hopefully not my last...lol... i want to say that i dont own any characters except for the ones i made up.... i hope you enjoy and please review

Chapter 3

Serena decided that she would take Rein to her favorite spot in all of Tokyo besides Darien▓s apartment, the park. They walked along the lake so Endy could feed the ducks, which he was more than happy to do. ⌠Here you go honey. Here is some bread for you so you can feed the ducks.■ she smiled at him as she handed the bread packet to him. He pulled a piece of bread out of the packet and pulled the pieces apart to throw to the ducks. ⌠ook mama, dey ike it.■ he laughed. Serena smiled at him. ⌠come along little prince time to finish out tour.■ Serena said sweetly. Endy smiled at his mother and took her hand. They were once again walking along the lake. ⌠Serena!■ came a familiar voice from behind them. As she turned around she saw him. Him standing right there behind them. She frozen not knowing what else to do. He called her name again. This time she smiled and said, ⌠little prince stay here and feed the ducks some more. Ill be back in a minute ok. Do not leave this area and do not more away from my sights!■ she said to him as she gave him a cuddle. ⌠okie mama urry ack oon.■ he said as he ran off. Serena slowly walked over to Darien. ⌠hello Darien.■ she said as she stopped in front of him. darien smiled back at her. "it is great to see you still remember me!" darien said to her. serena looked at him with tears in her eyes. "i could never ever forget you my love." she said as she ran into his arms. all her will power was lost, all her efforts to keep him out of her thoughts all vanished when he said her name. his arms opened wide as she entered them crying her heart out. Endy looked over from feeding the ducks to see his mother in the arms of a man he did not know. he ran over to them. "mama ot ou oin?" his little voiced asked. serena slowly turned around to look at her son. and thats when he noticed her eyes. they were red from the crying she was doing. "Mama are you alright. did this man make you cry mama?" his little voice took on regalness. serena was shocked never had he acted so mature and royal. her eyes had decived her, for standing there was not her little boy Endy but her son Prince Endymion the 2nd.

i is hopiing you liked it


End file.
